E-commerce web platforms often offer large quantities and varieties of products to users. The products may include online media content and/or physical products. Users can typically search the products via search queries. Metadata associated with the products may be stored and/or accessible via databases. The metadata may include tags (e.g., keywords and/or terms) that describe the products and enable them to be found when they are searched. Generally, e-commerce application administrators and/or uses select the tags for products manually and/or via collaborative tagging.